fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
Multiplayer
Fantasy Life allows up to 3 persons to play together at a time in an individual's world. Requirements * If you have not purchased the Origin Island Downloadable Content (DLC), you may only interact with others who also do not have the DLC. * If you have purchased the DLC, you may only interact with others who also have purchased it. * You must not be in a "Tales of Lunares" storyline mission. * You must rid of your party before beginning a multiplayer session. * To play online with your friends (through the internet), you must have each other's friend codes registered through the system's friend code system. Starting a Multiplayer Session * Go to Castele's Guild Office and speak to the Multiplayer Clerk at the top-right. ** If you're intending to play with friends in the same room, select "Local" ** If you're intending to play with a friend online, select "Internet" * Select "Visit" if you plan to visit a person's world/portal or select "Invite" to open up a portal to allow friends to visit you Exiting a Multiplayer Session Go speak to the Multiplayer Clerk in Castele's Guild Office to exit multiplayer. If you are the host, you must wait for your friends to exit your world before shutting down the session. Note: Pressing the "Home" button on your Nintendo 3DS will automatically disconnect you from multiplayer. You may risk losing progress. Drops & Treasure Chests When an item drops or a treasure chest is opened, each party member will obtain their own item. They may each receive a different item. Bounties When a bounty appears: * Only one bounty will drop. * Whoever turns in the bounty will obtain the bounty rewards. * The amount of persons in the multiplayer session determines how many bounty items a person will receive. If there are 3 persons playing, the individual who turned in the bounty will receive 3 of that particular item. * It is courteous to offer to share the bounties among fellow players. Items may be dropped off in the chest at Castele's Guild Office for other players to pick up. Trading Items and Donating In Castele's Guild Office, there is a large chest (the exchange box) on the left-hand side. Here is where a player may drop off and pick up items left in the chest. * When dropping off or picking up an item, be sure to select "Confirm". Your game will then save. If you do not select "Confirm" and multiplayer is closed, the item(s) may be permanently lost. Make sure to remove all items from the chest before ending a multiplayer session, otherwise any items inside the box may be lost. What may not be traded: * Dosh * Items purchased from the Exchange Clerk in Pam's home. Travelling * You may use the Map to fast-travel to another player's location or to the Guild Office * You may not fast travel to homes, even if you are the host * Only the host may ride a horse Other Notes * Players may complete life challenges in multiplayer but they must exit multiplayer in order to report to their Life's Master. * Other Requests cannot be done while in multiplayer mode. * Players may not change lives in multiplayer mode. * The time of day will not change while multiplayer mode is active. * There is a chat function that allows players to speak to each other. Category:Game Mechanics